narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Johann Ferguson
Johann Ferguson is a Soldat and the leader of the Blitzleute. He is the primary antagonist of Allies at the Spectrum, leading the group of enemies against Matt and his allies. Background Johann is the leader of the Blitzleute, however it is unknown when or under what circumstances he took charge. He eventually moved the group towards the goal of exterminating the entire Shinobi World for wiping out the Soldaten years previously. Seeing this, Johann's younger sister Eva Ferguson, who was a member of the Blitzleute as well, eventually defected from the group and formed the Soldaten Rebels. She recruited people in order to fight Johann and prevent him from destroying the Shinobi World. Appearance Johann is a very large and heavyset man. He has dark-brown eyes, with dull brown hair that is short-trimmed and neatly kept. He has a heavy muscular build, and is very tall compared to the average man. He wears a large, black cape over a dark-brown t-shirt and matching sweatpants, with large boots in the same color. Personality Johann comes off as very confident and strong, a true leader whom his Blitzleute members follow loyally. He holds a powerful grudge against the Shinobi World for having wiped out the Soldaten a decade ago, and he has set his Blitzleute organization on the sole purpose of eliminating the Shinobi World in return and gaining vengeance for the Soldaten. He seems to be willing to do this at any cost, even at the price of his own family. His motives caused his younger sister Eva to defect from the Blitzleute and begin efforts to stop him. Johann is a fan of spectacular shows of strength to intimidate opponents, shown by his desire to kill Matt in a way that would be noticed by the entire Shinobi World so that they would be afraid of what was to come. He shows confidence in his more powerful subordinates, such as when he trusted Henrik Ferdinand to kill Matt in a noticeable fashion to his Shinobi allies. Through the course of his appearance in the series, Johann shows positively no concern for his little sister, Eva. Perhaps out of spite for her founding a force to combat him, Johann does not have any direct interaction with Eva at any point in the series. Abilities As the leader of the Blitzleute, Johann possesses exceptionally powerful abilities, even on the standards of a Soldat. His primary power rests in his ability to control a kind of black energy for both offensive and defensive purposes. This ability, known as Schwarztod, creates the black energy for both the purposes of firing it at an enemy in a variety of ways, or by using it to form a wall to defend against incoming attacks. The black energy resembles smoke, but it is very dense and very powerful, being able to extinguish fireballs effortlessly while still having enough energy to attack their caster. Johann is also capable of conjuring a large broadsword through an ability known as Schwarzblut. This sword, while possessing incredible offensive capabilities in itself, can also be used as a catalyst for Johann's Schwarztod technique. Johann can concentrate the energy of his Schwarztod into the blade or his sword and fire it at a target, with considerable power, speed, and accuracy. Johann's most powerful ability is a Kraft called Schwerkraft. This ability allows him to become the center of an immense gravitational force (somewhat similar to a black hole), which few things are able to escape. This gravitational pull is so powerful that an aircraft capable of traveling across oceans in a matter of hours was unable to escape from it. The purpose of this is to hold is enemies in place while Johann builds up the energy to blow himself up. Upon gathering the required amount of power, Johann's body explodes with tremendous force, destroying anything within range and generating enough power to level an entire castle with ease. Since it takes such a long time to build up his power, Johann uses his gravitational pull to prevent enemies from escaping. Story Allies at the Spectrum Johann was first introduced in Saint Peters upon attacking the city with two of his Blitzleute members, Henrik Ferdinand and Hans Petrus. The three Soldaten attack Saint Peters in an effort to draw out Matt Withau. They are successful, as Matt arrives at the scene of the destruction. In spite of his efforts to go unnoticed, he is spotted by Johann and his men. Matt asks them who they are, and Johann introduces them as the Blitzleute, stating that they plan to destroy the entire Shinobi World. When Matt asks why, Johann states that he may find out some day. He then suggests to Henrik that they start by killing him. Henrik agrees and engages Matt in battle. Matt is powerless against Henrik's powers as a Soldat, and in the midst of the battle, Henrik tells Johann and Hans to leave. Johann agrees, and tells Henrik to kill Matt in a way that will be noticed by the entire Shinobi World. Henrik agrees, and Johann and Hans disappear. Later on, after all of the other Blitzleute have been eliminated, Daniel Heinrich and the Soldaten Rebels challenge Johann in his castle outside of Munich. Johann quickly overpowers Daniel, leaving him injured and out of breath. The two agree to bring the ongoing battle between their two groups to an end, with Johann promising that he will be the one to bring such an end. While Eva Ferguson watches horrified from a corner, Johann pays his little sister no mind. Matt eventually joins the battle, and as Johann combats them both, Matt and Daniel combine their powers to more effectively combat the Blitzleute leader. The tactic works, leaving Johann on the defensive against powerful attacks, but he still manages to keep a foothold in the battle, using his Kraft Schwarzblut to conjure a large sword. Their particularly destructive battle garners attention from the other remaining Soldaten battling throughout the castle. As Johann wields his sword, he goes on a powerful offensive against his adversaries, severely injuring Daniel and halting his ability to enhance Matt's Shinobi powers. Matt continues to fight, and as Johann fends off a first attack, Matt uses Chidori and prepares to attack again. However, with what little strength he has left, Daniel uses his Verbessern Kraft to enhance the Chidori, causing it to evolve into the Chidori Phoenix. Johann is shocked by this new creation, and Matt attacks him head-on. The Blitzleute leader is rendered helpless as he is struck directly by the Chidori Phoenix, which nearly destroys the entire castle. Johann narrowly survives the attack, having sustained gruesome injuries while his sword has been destroyed. However, Johann uses his one final move, Schwerkraft to prevent Matt and Daniel from escaping while he blows himself up in an effort to kill them as well. Matt and Daniel are unable to escape and are without options, until Helene Diethelm flies in on the Rebel ship, providing an escape. While Helene pilots the aircraft independently, Dan checks on the rest of the Rebels. After determining that they will not be able to escape otherwise, Daniel goes back out and attacks Johann, stalling his ability and allowing the Rebels to escape. However, Johann still manages to blow himself up, eradicating the castle and killing himself and apparently Daniel. However, while Johann's death is confirmed, it is later revealed that Daniel survived the attack. Category:OC Category:Character